fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Satomi Kyoko
is one of the main characters and a member of Amadas Trio in the Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series. She is a third year student at Kawai High School acting as the student council vice-president. Her Dark form is . She controls the power of the Wind. Appearance Out of the 3 girls, Kyoko is the tallest in terms of height. She has short, fluffy dark green hair held with a crimson bow at the back. Her eyes are crimson, and she wears black stud earrings. Kyoko wears a white dress with teals frills underneath a teal sweater and a black scarf tied loosely around her neck. She also wears heels and black shades. Her uniform is a white uniform tunic with gold lining which she has zipped up, a white skirt, black stockings and a pair of white shoes. As Dark Argent, Kyoko's hair stays the same. She wears a black military-styled coat with red and gold cufflinks, a pair of white silk gloves, a black skirt with gold lining and stockings which are tucked into his pair of over the knee height black boots with red straps at the top to keep them in place. Personality Kyoko is a passive, polite and caring young lady. However, she can be somewhat sinister, once described as 'creepy' by Nami. She acts like a maid to Chieko, advising her in times of distress or confusion. She is portrayed as a laid-back individual, slightly clueless and uninterested. Titled as the peacemaker, as seen in episode 9 when she seems to be unnerved with the growing argument between the Student Council and Defense Club. She's also known to be an excellent cook and serves exquisite food at tea time. Kyoko is unnerved by snails to the point that she is incapable of saying the word itself. This is because of an incident when she accidentally stepped on one when she was still a child which then scarred her for life. Background Kyoko knew Chieko when they were younger, but sadly, was forgotten by her in high school. She joined the Student Council along with Chieko and became vice-president. She did know Chieko when they were younger, but sadly, was forgotten by Chieko in high school. Relationships Family Soho Etsuko - Etsuko is Kyoto's cousin, however, they share a distant and strained relationship. They do not interact very much. Friends Chitose Chieko - Chieko and Kyoko are rather close friends and share a very strong bond and rely on each other. In the past, Chieko and Suzu met Kyoko in their childhood but when they met again in high school, Suzu remembered Kyoko, however Chieko did not. Himura Akiko '- Akiko admires Kyoko and cares about her. Despite the small feud between the Student Council and Defense Club the two managed to become very close friends. Akiko often asks Kyoko for advice and seems to be very attached to her. They are also usually seen drinking tea together in the courtyard. However, once Akiko finds out that Kyoko is actually Dark Argent, she is highly affected and devastated. 'Mako Nami - Nami is a kouhai in the Student Council, and is one of Kyoko's friends. They are on good terms with each other and get along well, with Nami being seemingly fond of Kyoko to an extent, as the latter is always shown making straight-forward remarks when Nami either boasts or praises herself. It is hinted that Nami's fondness for Kyoko exceeds platonic adoration, heavily hinting that she may have a crush on her. Occasionally, Kyoko can be seen teasing Nami at times. Kazesawa Suzu - They share a friendly relationship. At first, they aren't seen interacting much, however, are on a first name basis as Kyoko spits her tea out upon hearing Suzu call her "Kyo-chan." Dark Argent "The Silver Chevalier, Rustling Young Leaves! Dark Argent!" シルバーシュヴァリエ、ざわめき若葉！ダークアージェント！ Shirubā Shuvu~arie, Zawameki Wakaba! Dāku Ājento! is the alter ego of Satomi Kyoko. Dark Argent has the power of the Wind. She is represented by chains, and her main colour is silver. She uses a morningstar as her main weapon. Angel Argent "The Silver Chevalier, Loving Young Leaves! Angel Argent!" シルバーシュヴァリエ、愛する若い葉！エンジェルアージェント！ Shirubā Shuvu~arie, Aisuru Wakai ha! Enjeru Ājento is another version of Dark Argent. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure and Adamas Trio, they were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Songs Kyoko's voice actress has participated in two image songs for the character she voices. Main: * A Maid's Philosophy Duets: * 3 Metres Apart ~I Miss You~ Trivia * Satomi Kyoko is the gender bend of Ibushi Arima from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Satomi (里見) - Wise; Beauty ** Kyoko (恭子) - Respectful '' * ''Dark Argent means silver; silvery white or the metal silver.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/argent Gallery KyokoChibiMaker.png|Satomi Kyoko profile Dark Argent Profile.png|Dark Argent Profile Angel Argent Profile.png|Angel Argent profile Satomi Kyoko Casual Profile.png|Satomi Kyoko casual profile Satomi Kyoko Casual pt 2 Profile.png|Satomi Kyoko without glasses Satomi Kyoko Casual 2 Profile.png|Satomi Kyoko season 2 casual profile Kyoko in a Yukata.png|Kyoko in a Yukata Kyoko as Santa.png|Kyoko as Santa References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Main Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dark Cures Category:Reformed Villains